mafiagamefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:ReapTheChaos/Some notes on the Mafia III E3 Q
I finally found time to sit down and watch the Q&A videos from E3 on mafia III, Andy Wilson, Haden Blackman, Matthias Worch, and Bill Harms all did about 20 minutes each. While most of it covered information already released in past interviews or gameplay videos, I did manage to pick a few worthwhile pieces of information out of them. Keep in mind that they were vague on a lot of these details so take them for what they're worth. *The game will fill in Vito's time between Mafia II and now, what happened after he killed Falcone and how he ended up in New Bordeaux. *As to the fate of Joe Barbaro, you will most definitely find out in the game what happened to him. You'll have to spend time working with Vito for the information to come out though. It was a little vague, but they made it sound like Vito doesn't even know and you will somehow find out together. *The New Bordeaux Postcards are definitely from Leo Galante, no word on if he will make an appearance in the game though. *Again, they were vague, but they said all of Lincoln's clothing in the game will be scripted to fit what he's doing at the itme, so you wont be able to strut around in tailor made three piece suits like a proper gangster. They did however add in "at this time", so we'll have to wait and see. *They said you can get into any vehicle and drive it around but the only mention of being able to store them was that Lincoln "will be able to build a fleet of cars". **No needing to fill up with gas at all. **You will be able to drive boats, both regular and airboats. *The Lincoln Clay Case Files were written by Agent Maguire in the present day (2016). *Police will be very tough, opening fire on them will probably end in you getting killed. No mention of arrest or traffic tickets. **One of Burke's perks will be access to a police dispatcher to call off the cops. **Another perk will be an employee at the phone company that can intercept calls, so if you're in a shootout and someone calls the cops, they can make sure those calls don't go through. For those of you unfamiliar with how phones worked back in those days, 911 didn't exist, you had to dial 0 to get an operator who patched you through. *They said they drew inspiration from the last half of Goodfellas, where everything was falling apart and a documentary called cocaine cowboys. *There will be rocket and grenade launchers. *No GTA style side activities like shooting pool or hanging out with friends, there will be small side missions like making drug pick-ups and such, but every activity is geared towards Lincoln taking down Sal Marcano and building his criminal empire. *In addition to the Family Kick-Back Pack, consoles have a couple of pre-order bonuses too. Xbox One will have an avatar and PS4 will have a theme. *Your underbosses, Burke, Cassandra and Vito will have very in depth backstories. *The soundtrack will have over 100 licensed songs and they confirmed that every song used in trailers and gameplay videos will be in the game. *You can get attacked by gators, but you can also feed dead bodies to them. *There will be a full day/night cycle, time and weather will effect people. Not as many people will be on the streets at night and they'll pull out umbrellas when it rains. There will also be hurricanes and weather will effect car handling. Here's the links if you want to watch them yourself, maybe you'll pick up something I missed. If you do post it here! EDIT: Videos were taken down. EDIT: Guess they put them back up. Andy Wilson https://www.facebook.com/mafiagame/videos/1167368139949977/ Haden Blackman https://www.facebook.com/mafiagame/videos/1168111363208988/ Matthias Worch https://www.facebook.com/mafiagame/videos/1168718129814978/ Bill Harms https://www.facebook.com/mafiagame/videos/1171182589568532/ Category:Blog posts Category:News